Guilty Ninja on cloud nine
by Maquiblackvulcan
Summary: intense family rivalry, Minato and Kushina are alive, and Naruto has a twin sister? What adventures await him with these newfound allies as well as the newfound powers?.. and who is the mysterious ferret that is with him? okay no ferret. yet!


Hey everyone! This is maqui here, well I know most of you came here expecting a story, but there is none!... just kidding! This would be my first fanfic, so dont be too harsh, this isnt suppose to be a masterpiece, and that shall be my little speech for now.. now onto the story! Oh and I don't own naruto, or guilty crown, gurren lagann, or anything else that may out of no odd consequence pop up. now onto the story for reals!

In the five great nations there are ten powerful beasts made up of chakra called the tailed beasts. They were the deciding power of each of the nations that owned one. There was the one tailed tanuki, Shukaku. The two tailed cat, Matatabi. The three tailed turtle, Isobu. The four tailed monkey, Son Goku, The five tailed dolphin-horse, Kokuo. The six tailed slug, Saiken. The seven tailed horned beetle, Chomei. The eight tailed octopus ox, Gyuki. And lastly Kurama, the nine tailed fox.

One woukd think having this power under their control would mean absolute authority right? Well damn, that's wrong! Not if youre Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze who's tale is well beyond due. When the masked man released the nine tails out of Kushina, Minato had to make a hard decision. Would he put the nine tails into his newborn son, Naruto? Or his newborn daughter, Yachiru? He had little to no time to decide, but.. 'for the sake of the leaf village, konoha, ill seal the nine tails into yachiru, and then train her for the good of the village!' so with no thinking at all or regard for anyone else, he grabs Yachiruout of her mothers arms and quickly goes to where the nine tails is at in the village.

"Old man! im here to finish this so you can rest easy from this point on!" yelled out the elder Namikaze to the aging Sarutobi clan head. The former kage watched as Minato used a space-time ninjutsu to teleport himself and the nine tails to an area away from the village.. "Damnit! Emna we must move and get to Minato before its too late!" he then quickly made a shadow clone and used it to throw Hiruzen and Enma towards where Minato was currently. As they quickly approached the saw Kushina there as well as the other baby, Naruto. The third quickly did a number of handsigns as another shadow clone appeared and knocked Minato out of his focus and yelled at him, "Theres no way i can let you go through with that Minato, the village needs their hokage and i cant sit by and watch him sacrifice himself until ive done my part for the village too!" and as hes yelling this, quickly starts up the dead demon consuming seal. He turns one last time to see Minato's face, stricken with admiration as well as shock and says one last thing to his friend, "Goodbye old friend, please, guide the next generation well.." and with that, he seals the nine tails into yachiru and he falls over, dead.

The fourth picks up the dead sarutobi and makes a makeshift grave for him and looks in the distance and just barely audible to Kushina whispers "this is the dawn of the new generation, and our daughter is the jinchuriki who will set this right." not realizing that he would start a long chain of negligence towards naruto and forevermore start praising and idolizing the new jinchuriki, Yachiru.

*Timeskip justsu!* -7 years later-

The village hidden in the leaves is as busy as ever, the nine tails attack, nearly forgotten. The thing that they remember the most is that their hero, Minato Namikaze had vanquished the beast and they sadly had many casualties, but regardless, the village was bustling again with plentiful activity.

"C'mon Yachiru-chan, you gotta get faster is you wanna tag me!" yelled a boys voice through the crowd of villagers. he had oddly colored red eyes, light brown hair with a blond streak, a bright smile, and a light blue and black jacket with gray shorts. this young boy was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and he was a second year at the ninja academy. "Naruto-kun wait up, dont leave me behiiiinnd!" a young girls voice shouted. like the boy she had red eyes, but her hair was set in a shoulder length bowl cut also a brightly colored red (similar to a tomato like her mother .) she wore a simple black tank top, and a white dress that looked very ripped at the bottom, yet looked more fashionable then poor. She was Narutos twin, Yachiru Namikaze-Uzumaki. The place they were traveling to at the moment you were wondering? they were playing tag as they were running home, to recive training after the acedemy from their parents. See, Minato had followed through with his statement that fateful day and had favored Yachiru and even pampered her to the point of her being spoiled rotten as well as being made the clan heir of the namikaze although she was younger than her brother. Her mother Kushina, however, believed that the two should be treated equally for both being brave on the night of the attack and should be able to choose their own destinies without their major interference, thus to counter her husband she began training Naruto and thus the family rivalry had begun.

As the two children are beginning to get close to their home they notice something is odd and soon enough got inside their home which they both realized was deathly quiet. soon the sound of a kunai could be heard whizzing through the air as it quickly got the attention of the two children as Naruto pulled Yachiru down who just barely avoided the knife..

"what.. what was that?" a frightened Yachiru had whispered.

"Shh.. come Yachiru" her brother said in a tone that she had never heard before from him as he led her through the house in various, tangled, mess of rooms that eventually ended in a dimly lit room with a single scroll in it that Naruto recognized as he got closer was a blood seal, and that it required someone from the Uzumaki to open it. he slowly unrolled it and bit his thumb for some blood which released the contents of the scroll. As he expected a badass weapon, or food or something interesting, he was greatly dissapointed to find that all there was was just a simple vial of.. well something which he figured was an odd pinkish red color.

*break* another kunai whizzed past him, and he just barely dodged it, getting a nick on his cheek.

"NARUTO!" his sister yelled to him, scared for his life, until she noticed the vial that he had was now broken and had spilled all over his hand that was holding the vial. "AHHHH!" he started screaming as the vial had become something similar to a sentinent being and had gone inside the small cut made by his teeth.

*Naruto POV*

'the pain, its stopped.' i look to my right and see my sister running towards me, i look straight ahead and i see the silhouette of a figure holding a shuriken looking as though he would throw the weapon at any time, yet gauging my reaction, as if testing me. time seems to be going slower in my eyes, my sister is running so slowly, as i call out to her, no sound is heard, or even made. so i stare into her eyes hoping she gets my message while she stares back into my eyes and out of nowhere a strange circle appears on her chest, what..is that?

*Yachiru POV*

'this hole, or.. this void opened up, im scared, i dont know whats going to happen to me, or to big bro'.. so i do what i think is best as run right in front of him.

*Normal POV*

Naruto stuck his hand out towards her, towards the void. he couldnt control himself, just... something was drawing him to her and whatever it was told him what he had desired was truly inside that void of hers. so after holding her closer, he slowly put his hand inside and almost jumped in suprise as she elicted a small yet quiet moan and his arm was quickly covered in blueish gray rocks. The rocks soon deformed and revealed he was pulling out a snowy white sword out of this void in her chest and soon pulled it all the way out and stared at it for a few seconds, admiring the beauty, the craftsmanship on it and how sturdy it was, as well as long. He quickly remembered that he was in the middle of protecting his precious sister and he thought to himself that he only had to hold this guy off until his parents arrived. so setting Yachiru down gently, Naruto held his sword in a special kenjutsu stance his mother taught him and stood at the ready.

"prepare yourself, for i wont let anyone touch a single hair on my little sister!"

AAAANNNNNDDDDDD DONE! *ahem* Well, theres the first chapter, id like to hear reviews, though nothing mean or flames. this chapter is more of a prelude..the calm before the storm. And wil be updated as the days go by, till then, ja ne.


End file.
